Ultra Sagas Episode 2: Limit Exceed
Prologue "Sir Chaos...", a dark giant said, kneeling down to another dark giant named Chaos. "What is it?", he asked, clearly not used to being called a sir. "There appears to be a resistance going on..." "Pathetic...Just send the metal guy to the next universe..." "Which metal guy? There's a lot of them like the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz and then ther-" "Seriously? We have a Tin Man?" "Well...yeah, we took over like 1000 Kansas..." "Send one of those!" "But...they're human-sized..." "Dammit! Fine! Send Apatee!" "The EX one or the normal one?" "The stronger the better!" "So...the normal one!" Part 1 "So...our next recruit happens to be a girl?", Flare asked, clearly interested. "Yep...", Bob replied, casually. "Now, now. Let's not be pervs...", Necro said. "Says the guy who was raised in a grave..." "We're not gonna start this conversation again are we?" Flashback "Hey Necro!", Flare called, running towards his friend who just finished taking his 1 hour bath. "What?", he asked. "We're you in that grave your entire life?" "Well, it wasn't always a grave..." "Really? What happened?" Flashback-Flashback "Hey, bro!", Necro said, towards his unnamed elder brother. "What?", he asked. "Is it normal that there's an army of monsters gathering outside of our house?" "Hell no!", his brother grabbed the nearest weapon that he could find, a katana and rushed outside to join his parents. They fought valiantly until eventually they could no longer fight and perished. Necro would have suffered the same fate if it wasn't for the interference of an Ultra wearing a red and blue armor. The Ultra taught Necro how to fight and survive, but he mysteriously disappeared one day, leaving Necro on the dead planet. End of Flashback-Flashback Back to Flashback "So, technically, you were raised in a grave...", Flare said. "Technically, yes...", Necro replied, "I have a feeling that you will bring that up every time that you have an opportunity to...' End of Flashback Back to our story "Yeah, we are having that conversation again...", Flare said. "Dammit! I knew you would do that to me!", Necro yelled. "Hey guys!", Bob announced. "Shut up Bob!", both Ultras said in unison. "We have arrived at our destination..." "Oh ok, thanks..." Part 2 Infinity Universe Flare walked out of the ship, relieved that Bob hadn't ejected them out like the first time. When he took his first step, he always wanted to cry out in happiness, the ground wasn't made of dead bodies, it was made out of energy, but not just one type, dozens in fact, possibly hundred, no, thousands, no millions... "Hey are you listening?", Necro yelled, slapping him. "What was that for?", he asked, rubbing the place where Necro slapped him. "For not listening to me!" "That's still no reason to slap me!" "I yelled at you like 3 times!" "Sorry, I was lost in thoughts..." "So, what is this place?" "Didn't Bob tell us?" "I was taking a shower..." "This is the Nebula of Energy, according to my extensive research..." "...done by Bob..." "Well...yeah..." Necro eye-rolled, "Please proceed..." "So, in the center of this nebula, there's a white hole, constantly ejecting matter, energy, et cetera, but of course, everything that every black hole swallows goes here!" "Let me guess..." "No! You will not guess! All the matter absorbed by black holes go here, because..." "..you are a noob..." "Nope! It's because there's only one white hole in this universe, meaning that everything absorbed by every black hole throughout this universe..." "...will go here..." "Yep, and because of all that energy, anything that's not energy, will get disintegrated!" "Yay..." A ship randomly chose this moment to reveal itself by un-cloaking, it was massive, it covered half of the nebula's width and distance, there was hundreds of canons sticking out, each with a projectile already loaded, and as you expect from an evil spaceship, it was grey and black. The ship fired, explosions occurred everywhere, and Apatees crawled out. "Awww crap!", Flare went into a battle stance and charged at them, but they just generated spears and threw them at him. "You should think before charging!", Necro released the blade from his staff and thrust-ed at one of the Apatee, but their armour deflected it, making him stumble. He recovered and did a front sweep, tripping the heavily armoured being, but now the other ones were focused on him. Flare took this as a distraction and Solium Afterburner-ed them, but their armour resisted it. "This ain't good!" "No crap, Hercule Poirot! Or was it Sherlock? Anyways, we're probably gonna die here and it's all Bob's fault!" It was then that she chose to appear, the Ultra landed towards them all 'Iron man' style, when the light died out, a surprisingly pretty Ultrawoman stepped out. "Can't boys do anything these days?", she asked, with a raised eyebrow. "So while we were getting wrecked, you just stood by and watched?", Necro asked, preparing his staff. "No, I was chasing after the big leader himself, and you guys are having trouble fighting the lesser ones..." Flare stepped out of a crater he created, "It's probably because of all that dimension traveling we did for the past week..." "Wait, you guys come from another dimension?" "Yeah so...?" "Never mind...", she generated a rocket launcher and shot an Apatee. "How can you do that?" "They don't teach you how to manipulate the energy around you or within you body in the dimensions you guys come from?" Necro and Flare looked at each other, looked at the Ultrawoman, at the Apatees, back at themselves, and then back her, "No, I was an orphan...", they both said in unison, elbowing an incoming Apatee in the process. "Anyways, take care of EX Apatee's lankees for me will you two? I'm going after him.", with that said, she turned into a ball of energy and flew towards the Dangerzone, the name of the ship (it was written clumsily on the side of the ship). "Screw this..." "Got that right..." "Necro." "What?" "Do you mind flying to the Dangerzone?" "Of course I don't! Why?" "Just do it!" "Fine...", Necro flew top speed to the Dangerzone, though he occasionally looks back to see if Flare was fine. When he looked back for the third time, a ginormous explosion was seen, the shockwave propulsed him onto the deck of the Dangerzone, "What the Censored was that?!?!?". He waited for a while, and wondered whether it was Flare who did that or an Apatee, but he quickly dismissed the idea of an Apatee causing that, knowing the extent of their powers. Flare was standing in the middle of the still-sizzling hot crater he had created, he just wanted to pass out from exhaustion. "I am never doing that ever again...", he said, before looking up at the Dangerzone, he sighed, "Guess I still have to do this...", he flew to the ship. Part 3 The Ultra was clearly outmatched by the EX Apatee, as all of her energy arrows seemed to bounce off of its armour, she charged at it, and used the blade on both limbs to try and cut horizontally at it, but it barely even made a scratch. He generated a spear and tried to impale her, but sparks suddenly flew off its chest, she turned around to see Necro with his staff on the ground on EX Apatee's shadow, exactly on where it was stabbed. "Just in time.", he said, removing his staff from the ground. "I didn't need your help.", she said, going to his side. "Oh please, just admit it, I just saved your life...", she suddenly glowed, preventing him from seeing the lance that EX Apatee was about to stab him with, but somehow, he was at the doorway of the room, "What the hell?" "Stay out of my way.", she was now red and yellow, with markings that looked like lightning bolts. "Gee, what a nice 'thank you...'", he started getting back up, until an explosion propelled him onto the Apatee. Flare was here. "Flare is here!", he said, definitely not repeating what I just said, he went into a battle stance, and waited patiently for Necro to crawl away from the still-sprawled-on-the-ground Apatee. When it got back up, Flare threw a jab, coating his fist with some energy, knocking Apatee off its feet. When it was about to touch the ground, the Ultrawoman kicked it, sending it back to Flare, and back again, and again, they were now playing tennis+soccer with the ball being Apatee. But suddenly, it curled into a ball and accelerated, slamming into Flare's chest, sending him crashing through a wall, it turned around and sent a hook at the Ultrawoman's ribs, and proceeded to stab her with his lance, but Necro kicked him in the back of its knee, making it kneel on one knee, and he stabbed it in the neck, decapitating it. "I could have done that if it hit you...", Flare said, getting back up, and brushed off some dirt. "Let's not make a whole fuss about that..." Flare ignored that last comment and turned to the Ultrawoman, "Hey, do you know a certain Infinity here?" "I do, in fact." "Ummm. please take me to your leader?" "Take me to your ship instead..." "So, do you know where she is?", Flare asked. "I do, in fact.", the Ultrawoman replied, annoyed that Flare was asking so many questions. "Why do you always answer with that phrase?" She shot him a glare, "And why do you ask so many questions?" "Because we are on a time schedule here..." "Why?" "Because we are on a quest to saving the Magniverse!" "Why would it need saving in the first place?" "Because there is an evil being named Chaos, who decided to steal all of the Doritos..." "What?", Necro yelled, looking at Flare like 'What have you been smoking, man?' "Anyways, long story cut short, Chaos wants to shape the Magniverse in his image." "Well, that definitely interested me..." "Ummmm. Okay?" "You shouldn't react like that..." "Why?" "Because I am Infinity..." "Awkward....", Necro whispered. "So does that mean you'll help us?" "Probably..." "I have people I still care about here..." "Lucky..." Flare would have smiled and welcomed her onto the team, but EX Apatee ruined that, it shot laser beams at them, causing mounds of energy to fly, and it generated its lance. "Why is it still alive?" "Its armour...it's made out of Regenium! Actually, its whole body is!" "Meaning?" "We have to destroy it all at once!" "How? My flames aren't hot enough to do that!" "I was afraid I was going to have to do this..." "What?", Apatee aimed his lance at Flare, but Necro blocked it, "Necro! Distract it while Infinity and I work on a plan." A faint swear word came from Necro, but he still charged at Apatee. "You see that bunker over there?", Infinity pointed at a dome, painted in the colours of the rainbow, camouflaging it, since its whole background is made of an assortment of colours itself. "Yeah." "We have to go there..." "Why?" When Infinity opened the door, he could hardly see anything as it was too bright inside. She pushed him in. Necro was being thrown around like a ragdoll, he even tried to use Soul Draining Shadow Claw, but to no avail, as he didn't have enough negative emotions. Suddenly, a huge explosion occured just right where the bunker was, a shape was seen and it flew towards Apatee and kicked it, sending it flying to its ship, creating a hole in it. "Who are you?", Necro asked, shielding his eyes from the bright light. "Dude, do you not recognize me?", the shape said, offended. "Flare?" "No crap, Arsene Lupin! Or whatever smart guy!" "So, what did you do?" "I just absorbed a bunch of energy, and changed forms!" "What?" "Fusion Flame!" "Lame..." "Fine! Watch this!", he stomped his foot on the ground, and a pillar of fire erupted, and then he sent a kick at EX Apatee, sending the column of fire with it, disintegrating the metal man completely. "Please don't kill me!", Necro held both of his hands above his head, but he quickly put them around Flare's arm (because he was collapsing from exhaustion duh!) as he transformed back into his Nuclear Flame, "You went way over your limit today..." "How is he doing?", asked Infinity. "His vitals are stabilized. ", Bob said. "That's good, otherwise we would have needed to find another replacement..." "Oh, he's not going anywhere anytime soon..." "Dangit! Anyways, Bob, where are we headed next?" "To an extremely risky mission..." "Why so?" "Because we will be trying to prison-break Paradox..." "Son of a ..." Category:Clee26 Category:Ultra Sagas Category:Ultra Sagas Episodes